High School Drama
by glee4533
Summary: Rachel Berry hasn't had the best life, just when things start to get good for her, life turns round and slaps her in the face. With the help of her best friends and girlfriend can she get back to her regular self? Was originally posted on my old account -whatever4533. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Originally posted on my old account, thanks to dr gleekforever for fixing all my mistakes

* * *

This story begins on the day of the All-State Women's High School Basketball Finals. Rachel and Santana were hanging out in the library, before Rachel had to head to the last practice before the big game. Rachel is the captain of the best team in the state, the McKinley Panthers. Before Rachel became a part of the team they barely even qualified for competitions, but now that she's their star player. They have been invited to compete in several tournaments and have won most of them. With the team's new status, Rachel become a local celebrity which she enjoyed greatly.

Rachel and Santana have been best friends since they were four years old. They have managed to stay the best of friends along with Brittany and Quinn, who completed their little group. Rachel and Quinn have been dating for the past three months.

Rachel and Santana were both trying to get their homework done before Santana broke the silence.

"Are you nervous, Raeman?" Santana asked, while hitting Rachel gently on the arm.

"When have I ever been nervous?" Rachel asked with a smirk. She saved her work and turned to face Santana.

"Good point. Are you coming to the after party?" Santana asked while also saving her work and turning to face Rachel.

"Umm... I don't know S. I might just ask Quinn to come back to my place and watch a movie or something. I'm always so tired after a big game." Rachel said.

"Right... watch a movie. Have fun watching a movie." Santana said while making air quotations around the word movie and with her signature smirk on her face.

"Dude, we haven't slept together yet. We're taking things slow okay?" Rachel said hitting Santana on the arm.

"Wow. Seriously, how are you coping with the whole no sex?" Santana asked, jokingly.

"Hey, I really like her. Besides you know how long I've wanted to be with her. I don't want to rush into anything. So can you stop with the jokes." Rachel said looking right into Santana's eyes, giving her the 'I'm your best friend, please stop look'.

"Okay, I'll stop." Santana conceded as she throw her hands up in surrender. At that moment Brittany and Quinn walked into the library.

"Hey guys, over here!" Santana shouted to them, while Rachel turned her head to see who she was talking to. Once she saw Quinn she turned back to Santana and shot Santana her usual look that crept onto her face every time Quinn was near her.

"Hey cupcake." Rachel said turning round to Quinn as she walked over.

"Fuck you,Berry!" Quinn said while taking a seat on Rachel's lap.

"You know you want to cupcake." Rachel said wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and kissing her shoulder blade.

"You guys are so cute together!" Brittany giggled as she pulled a seat over to them.

"Shut up." Quinn said hiding her face in the crook of Rachel's neck.

Rachel and Quinn have been friends forever but have only been dating officially for three months now. Before they had gotten together Rachel was the biggest bitch in the entire school. Even more so then Santana . She slept around with a lot of girls and got into several fights. She didn't care about anyone's feelings minus her friends of course.

"She's just messing with you babe." Rachel said kissing Quinn on the cheek. Tina walked up behind the group and coughed.

"You ready, Berry? It's almost time for practice." Tina asked tapping Rachel on the shoulder.

"Yeah T-Time." Rachel said as she tapped Quinn on the hip signalling for her to stand. Quinn nodded before getting off Rachel's lap.

"I'll see you guys at the game." Rachel said before kissing Quinn on the lips. She waved to the others before leaving the library with Tina.

"You guys are like the cutest thing ever!" Brittany said hitting Quinn on the arm. Quinn started to blush a deep red.

"Shut up, guys." She said covering her face with her hands.

"Leave her alone!" Santana said to Brittany while laughing at Quinn.

"But all joking aside, I'm really glad you guys are together. finally." Brittany said bumping her shoulder against Quinn' shoulder.

"I'm glad we are together too. I mean I've liked her for so long and now I've finally got her." Quinn said smiling at Santana and Brittany. Quinn always smiled brightly when she talks about Rachel. It's spent the rest of the day talking and giggling about nothing really. Quinn was also trying to text Rachel about them taking the next step of their relationship.

Quinn had been thinking about doing this for quite some time now, but wanted to wait till she and Rachel were in love. She knew Rachel had never been in love with anyone and has certainly never had sex with anybody she actually cared about before, this would be a first for both of them. Quinn had this feeling that Rachel would never say that she was in love, even though Quinn knew that Rachel was in love with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel and the team were working their ass's off. This was their last practice before the big game. Rachel is the captain of the team and Tine the co-captain and her best friend on the team.

"Alright, guys that's it for today. Go get something to eat and rest. Seriously, don't over do it, get some rest. I'll see you guys back here at 5" Rachel said clapping her hands and turning to Tina as the rest of the team cleared out of the gym.

"We got this Raeman. Stop worrying." Tina said hitting Rachel on the arm playfully.

"I know, it's just I was talking to Quinn during our breaks and she said she wanted to...well.. you know... take the next step in our relationship." Rachel said looking really nervous.

"What's the problem, you used to have sex like what...everyday and sometimes twice a day. Before you and Quinn got together. Apart from basketball, having sex is one of the things you're best at. You've said so yourself." Tina stated as she sat down beside Rachel.

"I know it's just all those times it didn't mean anything. It was just sex. This time it's different, it's with Quinn. The girl I have had a crush on for like forever. The one girl I never thought I'd have a chance with ya know. It means something this time. I just don't want to mess it up." Rachel said while playing with the basketball ball in her hands.

"You love her. Don't you!" Tina said standing up.

"I don't fall in love, everyone knows that. Including Quinn." Rachel said standing up beside Tina.

"Whatever you say Rae. I know what it looks like when someone is in love and you my friend are in love." Tina said before making kissy faces at Rachel and running into the locker room to get away from her.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE!" Rachel shouted before running after Tina.

The gym was in full swing, the other team was sitting on the benches waiting for Rachel's team to come out. The team was in the locker room getting ready when Rachel called everyone to come together for their pre-game talk.

"Alright guys, we have worked way too hard and way too long for this to be taken away from us. So let's go out there and beat their asses. Panthers on three." Rachel said while putting her hand in the rest of the team did the same and together they all shouted one, two, three panthers.

The team all started to make their way out of the locker room. Rachel waited until everyone had cleared out of the locker room before she started to head out herself. As she was heading toward the door she noticed Quinn walking in, wearing one of Rachel's old basketball jerseys.

"Hey you." Quinn said walking over to Rachel and wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist once she reached her.

"Hey, what you doing in here?" Rachel ask as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"I came in to wish you good luck and to see you in your uniform before you get all sweaty." Quinn said before kissing Rachel on the lips.

"Well thank you for wishing me good luck and I would really like to stay in here and continue doing this but I have a match to win." Rachel said kissing her on the nose.

"How about we go back to yours after the game and continue this?" Quinn asked while winking at Rachel.

"Yeah sure, why not. But right now I have to go. You should go out first then I'll follow." Rachel said unwrapping her arms from around Quinn's neck.

"Okay." Quinn said walking away, before stopping at the door and turning around to face Rachel. "I love you." Quinn said before leaving the locker room.

After Quinn walked out of the locker room she immediately ran over to where Brittany and Santana were sitting in the stands.

"I told her." Quinn said while sitting down beside Santana.

"How did she take it?" Santana asked, bumping into Quinn's shoulder a little.

"I don't know, I walked out right after I said it." Replied Quinn while putting her head in her hands.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Brittany said rubbing Quinn's back.

"Yeah maybe not, she still hasn't come out of the locker room." Santana pointed out.

"I'll go tell Tina to get her, before they start the game without her." Brittany said while getting up to head over to where Tina was standing.

"What if I have ruined everything? What if she gets so freaked out that she doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Quinn said. She felt like she was about to have a panic attack when the crowd started cheering and clapping loudly around her.

* * *

Please remember to Review, Follow and Favourite this fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to drgleekforever for once again fixing all my mistakes.

* * *

Rachel was in complete shock from the words that came from Quinn. She hadn't been expecting that at all. 'Shit, what if she expects me to say it back. Wait do I want to say it back. Oh shit I do, I love her.' Rachel thought to herself. She could tell from her labored breathing that she was having a mini panic attack.

"Yo Raeman, are you coming or what?! We have a game to win!" Tina shouted as she walked into the locker room looking for Rachel. Rachel took a deep breathe.

"Yeah, I'm coming now." She stated before she and Tina jogged out of the locker room. As soon as Rachel ran into the gym the crowd went crazy, all standing, clapping, and cheering. After giving the crowd a few smiles and a couple of waves Rachel joined her team.

"See, she's fine." Brittany said as she sat back down beside Quinn.

"Yeah, fine." Quinn said as Rachel threw her last smile at her. She of course replied with a wink before blowing a kiss to the older girl.

The game was very tight match, but in the end Rachel and her team won the game. The crowd went wild, the cheerleaders cheered louder than they ever had. Once they finished celebrating the Panthers shook hands with the other teams. This victory had guaranteed them a spot in the World Championship Tournament. Not to mention Rachel's celebrity status in the local community skyrocketed.

Quinn wouldn't lie and say that this didn't worry her. She trusted Rachel with all of her heart but not all of the other girls who had their eyes on Rachel. Not to mention she was worried about the whole telling Rachel she loves her thing. Quinn was scared that Rachel would jump ship and go back to her old ways.

"Hey you ok?" Santana asked, pulling Quinn out of her own little world. Santana noticed that Quinn had stopped celebrating with everyone. She could tell that something was up with her other best friend.

"Do you think Rach is going to leave me?" Quinn asked.

"Are you crazy? That girl is head over heels about you!" Brittany replied as she lightly slapped Quinn on the head.

"Look around! Everyone loves her! She could literally have any girl she wanted! Straight or gay! It doesn't matter!" Quinn exclaimed as she waved her hand around. The gym was still full of girls all waiting for their chance to speak with Rachel. Santana and Brittany shared a look, both rolling their eyes. Santana knew it was time for some tough love.

"Will you just stop already fuck! I know Rachel will probably never say this to anyone and she has her reasons, but she loves you! A blind person could see how much that girl loves you! Let me ask you this. Has she even acknowledge any other girls since you two have been together? Has she talked to or texted any of them outside of school? I'll answer that for you no! So stop being an idiot, seriously. Now get off your ass, go into that locker room, and give your GIRLFRIEND and I'll repeat your girlfriend a big kiss and tell her you love her. Stop sitting here wondering if she is going to leave you. Don't give her a chance to." Santana said pointing in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Okay, I'll do it! You don't need to yell at me." Quinn retorted as she got up and walked over to Rachel's team's locker room.

The team was on a high and still buzzing with energy from the game and their big win. They were all still cheering and high fiving one another. This was no doubt one of the biggest victories for them, every since they joined the team. Quinn smiled as she walked into the locker room and heard the team celebrating. She was about to turn the corner, when she saw Rachel get onto the bench to make a speech.

"Okay guys, listen up. I know you're all excited and want to celebrate, but I have a few words. We played a great game tonight! We fought hard and we earned this title! Now, I'm gonna be a nice captain and give you guys a couple of months off." Rachel paused and the team cheered loudly some even jumping around and high fiving one another. Quinn giggled and fist pumped at the thought of having Rachel all to herself for a few months.

"Okay settle down, settle down. Now we all need to be ready to get back to work once the break is over and this time we need to work 10 times harder than we've ever worked in our life. We can all agree that this tournament was hard, but World's is a totally different story. It will be nothing like states, we are going to be going up against the best teams from all over the world. So in saying that if anyone here doesn't think they are up for the challenge, please tell me now. I won't be upset and neither will anyone else. This is will be tough and practices will be rough. So if you have any doubts, voice them now and save all of us the time and effort that will have been wasted if you wait to quit.." Rachel paused and waited to see if anyone wasn't up for it.

"We're all in Cap," Tina stated getting nods from everyone. Rachel smiled.

"Good, I guess I'll see you guys after the break. Now get out of here and have some fun, you've earned it." Rachel said and then clapped her hands together to single the team to leave. No one even bothered to change or shower. They were all super excited and wanted to go celebrate with their families.

"Good speech rach, oh looks like your girl is here." Tina said as she nodded in Quinn's direction. She sent a wave to Quinn before walking out of the locker room herself.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?" Rachel asked as she jumped off the bench and pulled Quinn into a hug.

"A while, I'm glad I caught your speech. It was amazing." Quinn said rubbing her nose on Rachel's.

"Thanks babe, do you wanna go to the party...or we could go back to mine and I could make us some dinner?" Rachel asked as stepped back from Quinn and headed to her locker.

"Umm... dinner... sounds...yeah dinner sounds good." Quinn said as she watched Rachel took her Jersey top off.

"Good, I've been wanting to try out my new secret sauce on someone." Rachel said before turning round, Quinn's jaw dropped open. She has never seen Rachel without a shirt on. So it kinda caught her off guard.

"Are you ok cupcake?" Rachel asked trying to make eye contact with Quinn.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Quinn said finally making eye contact with Rachel. Rachel chuckled at the blush that had begun to creep up onto Quinn's face.

"It's just I've never seen you without a shirt on before and I'm just a little distracted." Quinn said standing up, putting her arms around Rachel's neck.

"Umm Quinn, what is going on?" Rachel said looking really uncomfortable.

"I'm putting my arms around my girlfriend's neck." Quinn said removing one of her arms from around Rachel's neck and running it up and down her abs. Quinn couldn't have stopped herself from touching Rachel's toned abs if she wanted to.

"Woah, Q slow down. I don't want us to rush into anything." Rachel said taking Quinn's hands off her.

"Wait?! What?! Are you serious?! I have literally seen you fuck some slut after knowing them for all of like two minutes! What is wrong with me?! Am I not hot enough?! Is that it?!" Quinn shouted at her. "You know what don't even answer that!" Quinn exclaimed before turning and storming out of the locker room. She slammed the door on her way out.

"No, Quinn wait! Babe stop!" Rachel shouted as she grabbed a top and threw it on before running after her upset girlfriend. By the time Rachel got her shirt on and made it out of the locker room, Quinn was no where to been seen.

"Hey rach, what's the rush? You haven't even taken your shorts off yet." Santana stopped Rachel.

"Me and Quinn got into a huge fight. Did you by chance see which way she went?" Rachel asked while looking around for Quinn.

"Yeah, she ran out to the parking lot. What was the fight about?" Santana asked. She had a feeling she already knew, but didn't want to just assume anything.

"I can't talk right now. I gotta go find Quinn. Sorry." Rachel said before running out the doors that lead to the parking lot.

"Quinnie wait!" Rachel shouted as she ran over to Quinn. Quinn was in the middle of trying to get her car door open. Rachel turned Quinn to face her and instantly noticed that Quinn's eyes looked red and puffy.

"What do you want Rachel? You're clearly not interested in being with me." Quinn said turning away from Rachel once again.

"No Q, you're wrong. You don't know how long I've wanted to be with you." Rachel said as she turned Quinn around once again. She grabbed ahold of Quinn's hand and used her free hand to cup Quinn's face. Rachel waited until Quinn's eyes connected with her own.

"I want be with you so bad and so much that it scares the living shit out of me. It scares me, how much I need you." Rachel confessed. She never let her eyes leave Quinn's eyes. Quinn could see the truth and seriousness in Rachel's eyes.

"You're scared to be with me?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I'm terrified of being with you." Rachel repeated.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because...well... you...see..I...I love you!" Rachel finally shouted. It took Quinn a minute to process what Rachel had just said to her. She blinked a several times and fought the urge to pinch herself. If this were a dream she did not want to wake up.

Rachel was starting to panic a little. She had just told Quinn she loved her and the blonde girl wasn't saying anything. Rachel was positive she wasn't breathing either.

"Say something, Quinn please you're starting to scare me!" Rachel said as she started to lightly shake Quinn. Quinn blinked again and took a deep breathe. She decided to go ahead and pinch herself, jumping from the sting of her own fingers.

"You love me?" Quinn questioned. She could feel her face begin to light up like a Christmas tree. Rachel took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes. I, Rachel Berry, loves you,Quinn Fabray! Wow, I've never said that before it feels nice." Rachel said before she was pulled into a deep kiss by Quinn. Rachel instantly responded to the kiss wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and pulling her closer.

"Oh god I love you so much." Quinn said as she broke the kiss.

"I love you too. I really do and I'm sorry that I was such an ass back there. Of course, I wanna be with you. I mean seriously Cupcake, have you looked in the mirror lately. You're irresistible. It's just, I've been with so many people and it was just sex. There were no feelings involved. I don't want just sex with you. I want to make love to you. I want us to make love. I love you Quinn. So, I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we wait just a little bit longer?" Rachel asked Quinn while still holding her.

"You love me! Sorry I had to yell that. Of course I can wait. To be honest and I know you've never pressured me or anything, but I was rushing into things because, I thought that it was what you wanted." Quinn said taking a step back from Rachel. Rachel gave her a questioning look.

"I want to wait. I want it to be special too." Quinn said. Rachel leaned in kissed Quinn passionately. Quinn was about to deepen the kiss but it was interrupted by the sound of Santana coughing.

"Are you two done eating each other's faces?" Santana asked walking over to the girls.

"For now yeah." Rachel said as she stole another kiss from Quinn. She interlocked her fingers with Quinn and smiled as she felt Quinn squeeze her hand.

"Good, cause we have a party to get too. Are you guys coming?" Brittany asked. Rachel turned to look at Quinn to see what she wanted to do. She would follow her girlfriend's lead on this one.

"I mean the party is in Rachie's honour. So I guess we could drop in for a little while." Quinn said giving Rachel a cheeky wink.

"Can I get changed out of these shorts first my legs are freezing?!" Rachel said when she realised she was still wearing shorts.

"Yeah sure but hurry, there is a super cute football player waiting for me!" Santana shouted after Rachel. Rachel paused before turning around and running back over to her friends.

"I love you." Rachel whispered as she planted a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"I love you too," Quinn whispered back. Rachel smiled and stole another kiss before she walked away. Santana and Brittany had heard the little exchange. Both girls pretended as if they hadn't heard anything, until Rachel had walked away.

"Did I hear her correctly? Did she just say she loves you!" Santana scream whispered.

"Yeah she does, Rachel Berry loves me!" Quinn said while all the girls jump around like little girls who had just got the princess crown they wanted.

"I'm gonna check on Rach." Santana stated before leaving the bouncing girls. She had noticed that Rachel had been gone a lot longer then she should have been.

Once she reached the locker room she heard someone shouting she couldn't probably make out what the person was saying. It wasn't Rachel's voice but it was a voice that was familiar to her.

"Leave now, before I make you!" She heard Rachel shout.

"You will not talk to me like that, you worthless piece of shit! Don't forget that I helped bring you into this world and I won't hesitate on taking you out of it!" The voice shouted, that's when Santana heard the sound of someone or something being hit repeatedly. She turned the corner to see Rachel's dad on the floor with a gash on his head, Rachel's hand and shirt were covered in blood.

"Rachel what did you do?" Santana says, still in shock.

"I think...I think I killed him."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to drgleekforever for once again fixing all my mistakes.

* * *

"Rachel what did you do?" Santana asked, still in shock.

"I think...I think I killed him."

-20 minutes earlier-

"Yeah sure but hurry, there is a super cute football player waiting for me!" Santana shouted after Rachel. Rachel paused before turning around and running back over to her friends.

"I love you." Rachel whispered as she planted a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"I love you too," Quinn whispered back. Rachel smiled and stole another kiss before she walked away.

She couldn't believe that she has just done that, she's never told anyone apart from her parents that she loved them, which she now wishes she could take back.

When Rachel came out to her extremely religious parents, they blew up and kicked her out of the house. Thankfully, Rachel had a grandfather who unlike his daughter was nice and caring man. Rachel's mother was his only child making Rachel his only granddaughter, so when he passed away a few years prior, he left his entire life savings to her. He truly cared for Rachel and now that she thinks about it she wished that she would have told him that she loved him. Because of him when Rachel was kicked out of her home by her "loving parents", she was able to rent an apartment to live in thanks to the money he gave her.

Before Rachel knew it she at the locker room door. She paused before opening the door and walking in almost instantly alarms started ringing and her instinct was telling her that she wasn't alone. She knew that all her teammates had rushed out of here as quickly as they possibly could, so who was it that was hiding in the girl's locker room of all places, and where were they.

"Hello is anyone in here?!" Rachel shouted. She heard some noise from behind a set of lockers and that's when he appeared. She instantly recognised the man standing in front of her.

"Dad is that you?" She asked, almost not believing that the man, who had banished her a year ago was standing in front of her in the girl's locker room.

"Rachel." He said blankly. The man had absolutely no idea why he was in his daughter's locker room. He hated the lifestyle his daughter had chosen for herself. He was raised to believe that being gay is wrong and a sin.

"What do you want?" Rachel sneered at him. She couldn't believe the nerve of this man to show up here and look at her with disgust written all over his face. He's the asshole that kicked his 16 year old daughter out.

"I came to speak to you, but instead I came in to see that person kissing and touching you!" He shouted. Rachel's eyes widened at what she had just heard.

"You watched that? Are you some kind of perv now, this is the fucking girl's locker room. No boys allowed. SO GET THE FUCK OUT!" Rachel shouted. Her fist were clenching and unclenching next to her side.

"You will not talk to me like that! You are the one that is in the wrong here!" He shouted back to her.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Rachel screamed.

"I heard that tonight was the big game, so I thought I'd come and support my daughter." He calmly lied to her. In truth he was alone. His wife had finally had enough of the drinking and constant abuse, both physical and mental abuse. He really had no idea why he was there. Part of him thought that he'd be able to convince Rachel to get help and then his wife would come home. Rachel's eyes narrowed. She could see right through the lie.

"BULLSHIT! Why are you really here?! Run out of money for alcohol?! Did you hit mom too hard this time?!" Rachel shouted at her father.

The man stood red faced and slightly shaking with anger. Each word that fell from Rachel's mouth only added fuel to the fire already brewing inside of him. He raised his hand and slapped Rachel across the face, cutting her cheek with one of the rings on his fingers. Rachel quickly grabbed her cheek.

"You will not speak to me like that young lady!" He shouted at her as he pushed her up against the lockers. Rachel could feel the blood slowly start to drip out of the cut on her face. He had never hit Rachel before, he tried to when she came out but her mother wouldn't let him. She took the beating instead.

"Stop...your hurting me!" She managed to get out. Her father had his forearm pressed firmly against Rachel's neck. She couldn't believe her father was doing this. She knew that he had hit her mother on several occasions, but he had never laid a finger on Rachel. Now she could see the anger, disgust, and something else, that she couldn't quite decipher, in the man's eyes.

"You have to learn how to talk to your elders young lady!" He sneered out before he slapped Rachel across the face once again.

Rachel winced in pain. The man was pressing down harder on her throat constricting her breathing even more. She could feel herself start to pass out and she knew that she wanted ... no... She needed to get him off of her. Rachel quickly brought her knee up and kneed him in the balls. As soon as her knee connected with his junk the man cried out in pain and released Rachel, who quickly tried to rush away. The man realised this and grabbed Rachel by the back of her shirt and pulled her backwards.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rachel shouted. He didn't listen instead he threw her back into the locker and started to press himself up against her again, only harder. But Rachel wasn't giving in this time; instead she punched him in the face as hard as she possibly could making him stumble backwards.

"LEAVE NOW, BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Rachel shouted at the man on the floor.

"You will not talk to me like that, you worthless piece of shit! Don't forget that I helped bring you into this world and I won't hesitate on taking you out of it!" He said as he stood and tried to grab her again.

Rachel could see that her father meant what he just said. He would kill her, so she began to panic and reached for the closest thing to her, which just so happened to be the trophy they had just one. She swung as hard as she could and the trophy collided with his head. This only made him, stumble slightly and scream out in pain, but it didn't stop him. He tried to come after Rachel once again, so she swung the trophy again and again, until he was on the floor. She waited for him to try and get up again, but he did, in fact he wasn't moving at all.

That's when Rachel heard someone turn the corner, in a state of panic she tried to hide the trophy in her locker, but there was no point. The person would see the body and the blood on her hands and face. 'Shit! What have you done Rachel' she thought to herself. Her eyes then met with those of her best friend Santana, she looked from her to her dad and then back at Santana.

-Present time-

"I think...I think I killed him." Rachel stuttered out. Santana looked at her in shock. Could Rachel really have killed her dad? What would people think? What would Quinn think? She'd leave her because of this.

"What...what happened, Rach?" Santana asked while looking over at the body. Rachel didn't reply, she couldn't reply.

"Rachel what happened your face?" Santana asked once she finally looked to Rachel, who was curled up in a ball against her locker. Santana knelt next to her best friend and cupped her face examining the cut on Rachel's cheek.

"He hit me...he was coming… for me and I… He was going to kill me...I grabbed the nearest thing. I didn't mean to kill him. I couldn't have killed him...he's just sleeping right?" She rambled. The realisation of what had just happened was finally kicking in.

"Santana, Tell me he isn't dead!" Rachel shouted hysterically, making Santana jump.

"Okay...I'll check now." Santana stated calmly. She walked over to the body and leaned down to check his pulse. Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breathe once she realised that he man did not have a pulse.

"Is he dead?" Rachel asked, quieter this time.

"Yeah...we have to get out of here." Santana said as she stood up, turning to face Rachel. She knew that she had to stay calm in this situation even if she did want to freak out.

"What? We can't just leave! What about the body?" Rachel asked while Santana pulled her off of her feet.

"We'll come back for that, but if you don't want Quinn or Britt coming to look for us you need to get out of these bloody clothes and meet them outside!" Santana stated simply. She began lifting Rachel's shirt up and pulling it over her head.

"San, no… you should leave...this is my mess not yours. I can't…" Rachel began to say, but paused. Santana paid her no attention to her as she grabbed a new jersey out of Rachel's locker. She quickly threw it to Rachel who slowly changed.

"Rachel, look at me. I'm not letting you deal with this on your own okay. You would do the same thing for me." Santana said before taking her phone out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked while trying to snatch the phone out of Santana's hand. She was panicking and was afraid that Santana was about to call the police. Rachel didn't want to go to jail. She was to pretty for prison.

"I'm calling Puck, he owes me a favour." Santana said while moving away from Rachel.

"No! I don't even want you to be involved in this. I'm not dragging Noah into this as well!" Rachel snapped at her.

"We need him Rach. Noah can be an asshole but you are his little Jewish Princess and he'd do anything for you. Not to mention, you may be strong but you're not strong enough to lift the body into a car, so that we can get rid of it." Santana reasoned with Rachel before calling Puck.

"Puck, I'm calling in that favour you owe me." Santana said into her phone.

"What's up San? Are you okay?" Puck asked sounding worried. He could hear that something was off just from the sound of Santana's voice. To anyone else she would have just sounded calm, but Puck knew better. The only time Santana was calm was if someone she loves is in trouble and needed help.

"Something happened in the girl's locker room at the school. I need you to get down here as soon as possible. I'll explain everything when you get here and then you can decide whether or not you want to help." Santana said while looking at a pacing Rachel.

"I'm on my way." Puck replied before hanging up.

"He's coming; you need to get out there and go get rid of Quinn and Brittany. I'll stay here and make sure that nobody comes in." Santana said while walking Rachel over to the door.

"What do I say to them?" Rachel asked once she reached the door.

"Think of something Berry. I can't do everything!" Santana snapped before shutting the door in Rachel's face.

Rachel quickly fixed her hair so that it covered the cut below her eye. She had to come up with something fast. She ran out to the parking lot to see Quinn and Brittany waiting.

"Hey what kept you so long? Where's Santana?" Quinn asked while running over to Rachel.

"I just realised that I needed to sort some paperwork out and San offered to help. We don't want to keep you guys waiting, so you should go on to the party. We'll be there as soon as possible." Rachel stated while trying not to make eye contact with them.

Brittany and Quinn noticed the way that Rachel was avoiding making eye contact with them. That was unlike Rachel and they had a feeling something was up but chose not to comment on it. If it were something major then Rachel and/or Santana would tell them.

"Oh okay. Will you be long Rachie?" Quinn asked. She was really hoping that Rachel wouldn't be long.

"Not sure, but I promise that we'll make it there before it ends." Rachel said before giving her a small peck on the lips. She then gave Brittany a quick wave before running back to the locker room.


End file.
